She's His Duckie
by Kachine Tala
Summary: A short funnyish story about Seth's girlfriend and rubber duckies, and what you get when you throw Quil and Embry's special coffee into the mix. please give a chance, thank you!


**Okay, here's a little story for anyone who would enjoy reading it. Tell me what you think at the bottom, certainly not my best work at all, but, yeah. So, here. Take it. Enjoy. Bye! **_**Xo Kachine T.**_

Seth POV.

"Marie, we need to talk…"

"I, I love you, don't break up with me!"

"No, no baby, never, it's not about that, it's more about…"

"… DON'T YOU JUST ADORE THEM SETH? THEY ARE PURE WORKS OF ART! I LOOOOVVVVEEEE THEM!" Marie grabbed my shoulders, her blonde hair now smooched against my face. "They are like, magic Seth! Magic! Like Charlie the Unicorn but BETTER!" She kissed me with a force so strong we both went toppling onto the living room couch. Oh boy…

"Wha?-"

"Seth, the duckies are friends, not food. I know what you're thinking. No, bad wolfy boy."

"What?"

"No eating my duckies. They are my pride and joy and-"

"Marie, I'm not talking about, duckies, I swear; Love, it's not about that." her big brown eyes blinked, and her mouth hung open slightly, eyes looking somewhere beyond my shoulders. "Marie?"

"Leah?"

"Hello Marie, how are you?" She smiled and quizzically glanced at my sister, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing at Marie's appearance.

Marie's usually smooth and clean appearance was exactly the opposite. Blonde hair was a mess, her lip gloss and mascara was smudged, and clothes where twisted from our fall onto the couch where we lay in a very suggestive, awkward position in front of Leah and Embry. The whole pack was _so_ going to hear this later….

"Seth," she began in a serious tone, "want's to ask me something beut now he wont speak! He just wont!." Embry laughed, and she silenced him with a glare so bad, not even Leah could have competed with.

"What's going on out here, oh _nice_ Seth! You finally getting some, pup?" Why was Quil in here? How did he even get in here? Ugh…

"Hey Marie, what's going on?" he winked at her. "You'll be happy to hear she's had a bit of caffine today," Quil said to me, "She'll be even more fun for ya!" Wait, caffeine?

"You didn't seriously, did you, Quil?"

"Do what?"

"Give Marie caffeine." I closed my eyed and sighed, while holding a very hyper Marie to me. I already had my answer before she spoke.

"They called it a specility coffee, Seth, Embry made it!" Oh. My. God. We where all going to die.

"Embry, really? What did you put in it?" he grinned.

"It was nothing really, just black coffee and some rum."

"Rum? Oh no, no no no no no! Why, why me! Why her! Ahh! Embry, why Quil!"

"She asked for some coffee, you where still asleep and we figured we'd surprise her!"

"But really, you know Marie, never black coffee, it has to be decaf, and, alcohol," I moaned. "Do something to them Leah, please?" She happily obliged.

"Seth?"

"Marie, baby?"

"I love you, and duckies, and Quil, and Seth, and Leeaahh, and Emmbry! Jake's a bit weird, he needs some serious help…" No matter what state she was in, Marie never failed to make me smile.

"Sure, Love, sure." It was nearing three in the afternoon, and the caffeine/rum had not worn off yet, we had many, interesting conversations and events happening following Quil and Embry's departure, courtesy of Leah.

"My head hurts."

"I bet…" we where almost back to where we started, back laying on the couch, much more comfortable to my likings, and Marie was somewhat straightened out. She moaned. Here came the down fall. I had only had one of Embry and Quil's 'specialty coffee's' once before, and it contained way too much of the two main ingredients, and you did get hangover after drinking one of those. Knowing Marie, she probably had two, and that was not good under any circumstance.

"Make it stop," she buried her head in my sholder, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Shh."

"Do something Seth!"

"I can't, but it will help if you keep quiet, do you want something to drink?" she nodded slowly in my arm. "Kay," I slid her off my shoulder, and onto the couch alone. "Be right back," I mumbled, kissing her forehead.

"Seth?" I turned around. "I love you," she mumbled. "Thanks."

"I love you too."

"bring me a duckie too please."

"Sure, sure." What I wouldn't do for my imprint, I don't know. She's my everything; My world, my baby, the one who just, makes me happy. Everything about her is right. She's just my perfect girl, my only love, to Marie, I guess, she's my rubber duckie, and I'm hers, forever, for as long as she wants.

_**Thanks for reading! I added in a little sweet part at the end, I hope you liked it, please tell me your thoughts by reviewing, it means so much to me. Should I do another chapter? P. you guess what Seth was trying to ask her?**_


End file.
